


The Uninvited

by Nightfoot



Series: The Uninvited [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Embedded Images, Horror, M/M, Romance, text logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strange sounds coming from Flynn's wall, and he's starting to grow concerned that he's not alone in his bedroom. Told as a series of text logs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninvited

**that loser**

October 2, 12:05 am

12:05 Are you still up?

\--

12:05 ‘course.

12:05 this entire season of ancient aliens isn’t gonna watch itself

\--

12:05 ...Yuri, are you still watching that?

12:06 You know it’s rubbish, right?

\--

12:06 ya. but its hilarious.

\--

12:06 What did I tell you about marathoning Netflix on a school night?

\--

12:06 whatever it was i bet i replied ‘stfu your not my mom’

12:07 anyway YOU are up too

12:07 what are you doing that’s so much better than lying in bed and watching crap on netflix?

\--

12:07 I’m TRYING to sleep.  asshole housemate is going at it with his girl again

\--

12:08 ah, i see, and you’re being serenaded by the headboard drum solo?

\--

12:08 That’s one way to put it…

\--

12:09 well look I’m already watching Netflix. come over and chill and then we can make our own bedspring symphony ;)

\--

12:09  Not now, Yuri. It’s past midnight and I have an early class tomorrow. I just want to sleep but this darn thumping is just loud enough to bother me

\--

12:09 tomorrow, find his condom stash and poke holes in them

\--

12:10 Yuri!

12:10 That’s terrible

\--

12:10 yeah, ok, bad idea

12:11 it would just replace a slight knocking for a screaming baby, so worse for you in the long run.

\--

12:11 That’s not the only reason it’s a horrible plan….

\--

12:11 ok fine, here’s a Flynn-approved plan: talk it out like a reasonable adult

12:11 just tell the dude to stop being a dick

\--

12:12 I suppose I have to. It’s been like this ever since I moved in. If he hasn’t stopped on his own after two months, I don’t think he ever will. He still wakes up the neighbourhood with that obnoxious motorcycle every time he comes home.

\--

12:12 Exactly!  

12:12 so corner him and the gf tomorrow, tell them to stop screwing so loudly, and save your precious sleeping time.

\--

12:12 I don’t know if I’ll phrase it like THAT

12:12 but yeah, I’ll do that

12:13 Ok, I have to at least try to sleep. I need to get up for school in seven hours

\--

12:13 Ouch.  night then

\--

12:13 goodnight Yuri. love you.

\--

12:14 yep

**that loser**

October 2, 8:35 am

8:35 Yuri, are you there?

\--

8:40 yo. aren’t you in a lecture?

\--

8:40 That’s not important

\--

8:40: GASP

8:40 hell man if you’re dying you should call 911 not me

8:40 i mean i can’t imagine YOU texting in class for anything short of an emergency

\--

8:41 har har. I planned to talk to you at lunch but I can’t stop thinking about this

\--

8:41 ‘sup?

8:42 and for the record, i am also in class and i’m a little offended you didn’t even consider that I would mind ignoring the prof to chat

\--

8:42 what can I say? I know you. Anyway, I talked to asshole housemate this morning.

\--

8:42 oooo how’d it go? tear that asshole a new namesake?

\--

8:42 no.  I just asked him to keep it down after 10 and maybe his girlfriend could limit her visits on school nights.

\--

8:43 lame

\--

8:43 it’s just...

\--

8:44 Just???

\--

8:44 sorry.

8:44 I’m still thinking about this and second-guessing if it’s worth worrying about

\--

8:45 well go on, spill the beans.  you’ve built it up so much that now you HAVE to tell me

\--

8:45 he said his girlfriend wasn’t at the house last night

\--

8:45 so he’s a liar who can’t fess up to being a jerk

\--

8:46 I didn’t see her leave this morning.  I didn’t see her come over last night, either, I just assumed since I heard the noise from his bedroom

8:47 and we got into a bit of an argument so he dragged me upstairs to show me his room and

8:47 Yuri, his bed isn’t against the adjoining wall.  

8:47 even if they’d been having rough sex, it wouldn’t have knocked on my wall

\--

8:49 ...huh

\--

8:49 That’s all you have to say?

8:49 I’ve been thinking about it all morning.  Ever since September I assumed this knocking was just my neighbour being an ass, but if his bed isn’t even near the wall then what was it?

\--

8:50 maybe he’s even more of an ass than we thought and he’s doing it intentionally?  Knocking on the wall just to annoy you?

8:50 maybe he’s doing the Great Escape thing and bouncing a baseball against the wall or something

8:50 what kind of knock is it?

\--

8:51 It’s not exactly a knock, per se.  It doesn’t sound deliberate.  It just sounds like there’s something on the other side that keeps bumping against it.

8:51 ok, obviously it’s my housemate. he must have some reason to tap on the wall at night. Maybe now that I’ve brought it up, he’ll be embarrassed and stop

\--

8:51 Yeah hopefully.

8:52 so did you hear Judy got a ticket for the music fest this weekend

8:52: I thought they were sold out but she managed to snag one. she’s going without me! I’m hurt

\--

8:53 Sorry, Yuri, I just needed to talk about that.  I really do need to focus on this lecture now

\--

8:53 oh come on don’t make me sit through this lecture alone

8:54 flyyyyyyyyyn

8:55 talk to me

8:59 you suck

**that loser**

October 2, 11:47 pm

11:47 I can’t believe this

11:47 Even after talking to him, he’s STILL making that noise

\--

11:48 Seriously?  damn he’s dedicated

11:48 Bring it up with your landlord

\--

11:48 I will

11:49 And maybe Asshole is telling the truth. In which case, I should still bring it up with landlord because it could be rats in the walls or a problem with the pipes or something like that

\--

11:50 yeah, that’ll be it

11:50 bet you wished you stayed in the dorms with me, don’t’cha?

\--

11:51 I’ve thought about it… but in the evenings before the thumping starts, it really is much quieter with my own room in a quiet house

11:51 Plus it’s a lot cheaper. Since the last guy defaulted on his rent so close to the start of the school year, my landlord gave me a great deal

\--

11:51 oh yeah, you mentioned that.  Did you ever find out about that guy?

\--

11:52 Asshole says he was a bit of a weirdo who stuck to himself and rode the bus around town for fun

11:52 apparently he was an older guy living in crappy student housing because it was cheap and kept leaving grey smudges all over the kitchen from drawing with charcoal.  I guess he was a starving artist

11:52 he’s the one responsible for the hideous wallpaper that was in here when I moved in, which is weird because you’d think a talented artist would have better taste

\--

11:53 the wallpaper that you then forced me to rip down and re-paint for you

\--

11:53 I didn’t force!  I ASKED

11:54 and then you helped because you love me :)

\--

11:54 keep telling yourself that...

11:54 didn’t he put wallpaper in the closet, too?

\--

11:55 yeah. I haven’t bothered taking that down yet

\--

11:55 *recruiting ME to take down

\--

11:56 oh shush

11:56 anyway landlord thinks he was out of money, didn’t know what to do, so he pulled a runner and just ran away with only what he could carry in a backpack. didn’t pay his last month’s rent, left almost all of his stuff behind, etc.

\--

11:58 that’s pretty rude to just skip out like that and leave your mess for the other tenants to clean up

\--

11:58 yeah.  Asshole was pretty angry about that and complaining about him being the worst housemate ever

11:58 tbh though my pity for him is inversely proportional to the size of the dish stacks he’s left in the sink

11:59 even then I asdfyuio

\--

11:59 ????

11:59 u ok

\--

12:00 sorry

12:00 a fox chose that moment to scream just outside. Freaked me out

12:00 foxes have the weirdest yelp

\--

12:01 lol.  why’s there a fox in your backyard?

\--

12:01 He probably got lost, or was chasing a rabbit or something

12:02 ok I’m at the window now. He’s walking away from a gap in the crawlspace. Probably chasing a squirrel and mad it got away.

12:02

12:02 there he goes

\--

12:02 that’s what you get for living next to a haunted forest

\--

12:02 don’t tell me you believe the ghost stories too

\--

12:02 stories have to come from somewhere

\--

12:03 That’s because older students tell the first years that to freak them out

12:03 You told Estelle these stories to scare her, didn’t you?

\--

12:04 I would never

\--

12:04 uh-huh.  

12:04 well if it is haunted, I’m good as long as the ghosts respect property bounds and stay on that side of the fence

\--

12:05 the fence in your backyard is falling apart. you think that old thing is going to keep out the headless horseman?  It didn’t even keep out a fox

\--

12:05 I’ll hang a crucifix in my window, how about that?

\--

12:06 it should protect you from vampires in any case.

12:06 anyway, I’m going to try to sleep. are we still meeting at Tim’s for lunch?

\--

12:06 It’s a date!

\--

12:07 come off it, is everything we do together a date just because we’re sleeping together?

\--

12:07 a planned engagement with my significant other sure sounds date-like to me

12:07 but if you want to be a baby about it, fine, it’s just lunch

\--

12:08 there we go. night.

\--

12:08 goodnight Yuri.  love you.

**that loser**

October 6, 9:33 pm

9:33 BOOM

9:33 that was thunder

9:33 did I scare you?

\--

9:35 -_-

9:35 no, Yuri, you didn’t scare me

\--

9:35 aw

9:35 remember when you were six and terrified of thunderstorms?

\--

9:36 Yes, but that was 15 years ago.  

\--

9:36 Too bad.  I was hoping I could convince you to come over and cuddle with me to escape this scary storm ;)

\--

9:37 maybe some other time. I’ve got a problem here.

\--

9:37 ??? What’s up?

\--

9:37 I’m fine but it turns out the draft in my closet is probably related to a leak.  it made the door swing open again and when I got up to close it, I noticed water damage on the side wall.  the wallpaper’s going to be ruined

\--

9:38 well the wallpaper looks like someone in the 1940s vomited flowers all over the wall and then left it there to rot so all I can say is good riddance

-

9:38 haha yeah I’m not too worried about the paper. But, I’m worried if it causes structural damage in the wall itself.  I’m going to call my landlord tomorrow

\--

9:39 good plan. And while you’re at it, tell him about the noise from the wall.  It’s either asshole neighbour or rodents, and either way you should get it taken care of

\--

9:39 right. While he fixes the leak maybe he can fix the draft and/or the crooked hinges on the door that make it swing open all the time

\--

9:40 boy your house sure is a clusterfuck of problems

\--

9:40 it’s not really that bad… the house is clean, it’s a short walk to school, we’ve got a laundry machine in the basement, and the landlord’s a decent guy.  I mean, I understand now why he was willing to rent it to me so cheap, but it’s a good place to stay.  

\--

9:41 if you say so.  

9:41 so what are your plans this weekend? We should do something since Judy’s ditching me to go to the festival alone

\--

9:42 I have a report to write

\--

9:42 oh come on. You can do that on Sunday night.  Let’s get together tomorrow.  I’ll take you to that cafe you love with the waffles

\--

9:42 I do love those…

9:42 oh did I tell you Asshole is going to the festival this weekend too?

\--

9:43 What! that jerk gets to go and I’m stuck here? This is true injustice

\--

9:43 yeah he left this evening and won’t be back until Monday afternoon

\--

9:43 well yippee for him.

9:44 hey suddenly I’m afraid of lightning. Want to come over and keep me safe?

\--

9:44 It’s a ten minute walk to your dorm and it’s pouring rain

\--

9:44 would you rather brave the rain for a few minutes and then spend the night and a whole Saturday morning with me, or stay there with screaming foxes and leaking walls

\--

9:45 ….ok, fine.  But only if you buy me a waffle tomorrow

\--

9:45 hell yeah.

\--

9:48 ok, I’m on my way out.  See you in a bit.

**Estelle**

October 7, 10:34am

10:34 Good morning!  ╮(╯▽╰)╭

\--

10:34 cute

\--

10:34 Isn’t it?  I love these things! (＾◡＾)っ

10:35 so what are you up to?

\--

10:35 I’m with Flynn at that place with the waffles

\--

10:35 oops! sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date ( /)u(\ )

\--

10:36 it’s not a date

\--

10:36 oh right, you have a personal vendetta against that word for some reason

\--

10:36 I just don’t think we should call it a “date” every time Flynn and I doing something together.  Just because we’re seeing each other doesn’t mean we can’t just hang out.

\--

10:37 But Yuri, you NEVER call it a date

10:37 Flynn took you to a nice restaurant on your one year anniversary and you still refused to call it a date

\--

10:37 ‘cause it wasn’t

\--

10:37 whatever you say, Yuri…

10:38 anyway, sorry to interrupt your “hanging out”

\--

10:38 don’t worry about it, Flynn’s talking on the phone

\--

10:38 on a date?! How rude.

\--

10:39 Estelle…

\--

10:39 hehe, sorry ^_^

10:39 who is he talking to? I bet it’s important

\--

10:40 his landlord. There was some water damage during the storm last night, and he’s still having trouble with the guy in the room next door making noise at night

\--

10:40 uh-oh. I hope the damage gets fixed!  What’s the landlord saying?  Can he do anything about the annoying neighbour?

\--

10:41 from what I can overhear, landlord says he talked to the guy the first time Flynn complained but he swears it’s not him.  landlord suggests it’s squirrels getting in through the same opening that caused the leak and draft in Flynn’s closet.  Seems like they found some way to get into the attic.

\--

10:41 oh that’s probably it

\--

10:42 landlord says he’s gonna take down the wet wallpaper in the closet. awesome! I don’t have to help with that

\--

10:42 oh good!

\--

10:43 he’s hanging up now. We’re gonna hit the road in a minute or so.  

\--

10:43 ok! Have a nice date!

10:43 *day

\--

10:44 =|

\--

10:44 :3

\--

10:44 bye

**that loser**

October 8, 7:12 pm

7:12 yo flynn do you have the page numbers for the assignment from Fedrock’s class?

\--

7:12 why didn’t you write it down?

\--

7:12 I figured I’d remember

\--

7:13 and clearly that worked out for you

\--

7:13 I asked for page numbers not attitude

\--

7:13 it’s 345-367.  Write it down next time.  You can’t rely on me to hold your hand through uni.

\--

7:14 geeze who soured your milk?  

\--

7:14 I’m just irritated because you never write these things down.  You always rely on me. How do you survive classes we don’t don’t share?

\--

7:14 I get notes from Judy or Rita, duh

\--

7:15 And how do you expect to graduate like this?

\--

7:15 i was kidding calm your tits.  

\--

7:20 I’m sorry.

7:20 I bit your head off there.  I’m just stressed

\--

7:21 something wrong?

\--

7:21 I heard weird noises again last night, but Asshole isn’t home until tomorrow.  It’s definitely not him.

\--

7:22 it’s probably squirrels.  You do live next to the woods. Lots of animals in the area. Maybe that fox the other night was yowling at them.

\--

7:22 That would make sense.  I’ll ask the landlord to put out traps for them or something.  He’s upstairs now dealing with the wallpaper and water damage.  

\--

7:23 awesome.

7:23 ok I’m gonna go get started on that assignment.

\--

7:23. Ok, bye. love you.

\--

7:24 bye

**that loser**

October 8, 9:53 pm

9:53 ok, so landlord is gone. I asked him about squirrels, he said he’d get some bait or traps or something.

9:53 but Yuri, check this out:

9:53

9:54 it was behind the wallpaper.  landlord said he knew about it but last guy must have covered it up at some point

\--

9:54 whoa! cool. What’s through it?

\--

9:55 its locked. landlord said he doesn’t have key; it’s been locked since he bought the house a few years back and last owner didn’t have key either. But, given the position, I’m guessing it leads into the attic beside my room.

\--

9:55 I thought asshole’s room was beside yours?

\--

9:55 no there’s an empty space too

\--

9:56 isn’t that on the other side of the closet? where the pipes and things are?

\--

9:56 there’s that too but you know how when you look at my place from the front, you see asshole’s room and then a roof covering the living room below? And my room’s in the back? oh let me draw you a picture

9:56

9:58 the door is on the wall between the closet and the attic space

\--

9:59 nice work da vinci

\--

9:59: why thank you

\--

10:00 I wonder why the last guy wallpapered over it

\--

10:00 No idea. Apparently he was a weird guy.  This might be the source of the draft, though. It doesn’t look sealed well, so wind coming through the attic could easily get into my closet through here.

10:02 hey, I’m going to read a chapter for tomorrow and then head to bed.  I’ll meet you in front of Mills Library at 10:30, ok?

\--

10:02 ok

\--

10:02. Good night.  I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.  love you.

\--

10:03 yeah.  night.  

**Judy**

October 9, 2:25 pm

2:25 yo, judy, how was the festival?

\--

2:25 It was wonderful. I’m sorry you couldn’t go.

\--

2:25 that’s ok. next time.  

2:26 you weren’t in class today. sleeping it off?

\--

2:26 I needed a bit of rest. So how was your weekend?

\--

2:27 fine. hung out with Flynn on Saturday.

\--

2:27 did you have a nice date?

\--

2:27 why does everyone insist on calling it a date

\--

2:28 have you ever gone on a date?

\--

2:28 nope. dates are for people who can unironically watch The Notebook

\--

2:28 so in two years of dating, you’ve never gone on a date?

\--

2:29 that’s right

\--

2:29 and how many dates will Flynn say you’ve been on?

\--

2:29 don’t listen to him. he’s crazy.  

\--

2:30 uh huh.

\--

2:30 why does everyone make a big deal about this? you all know I care about him a lot.  Flynn knows I love him.  We don’t have follow this choreographed “this is how boyfriends should act” dance.  

\--

2:31 I can understand that.  

2:31 so anyway, how is he?

\--

2:32 he’s fine. a bit annoyed because of these weird thumps in his wall.  we always figured it was his housemate but it turns out it wasn’t.  

2:32 with that, a fawlty closet door that swings open randomly, and a weird little door that was hidden behind the wallpaper, he’s a little freaked out

\--

2:33 oh, that’s right, he lives in that dilapidated house at the end of a road by the haunted forest with a previous tenant who disappeared mysteriously

2:33 I can’t imagine what would be freaky about that

\--

2:33 haha, that’s right

\--

2:34 so… has he seen any ghosts?

\--

2:34 Judy, you don’t actually believe this stuff do you?

2:34 I mean… a haunted forest?  sounds like some Stephen King shit

\--

2:35 hm… I’m not sure. My grandpa used to warn me not to go play in there alone and always stay on the path

2:35 but that was probably because he was worried I’d get stuck in the marsh

2:36 he used to tell me stories about people who went in there and were never seen again  

\--

2:36 Any of them true?

\--

2:37 I don’t know.  He was probably just trying to scare me so I wouldn’t explore and get lost or hurt

\--

2:37 I’ve gone hiking in there. If you follow one trail you come out at a park and an aviary. Spooky?

2:37 It’s just bunch of rumours that naturally spring up with a forest next to a university

2:38 besides, Flynn’s not living IN the forest.  there’s at least twenty feet between the first trees and the edge of his property  

\--

2:39 right, I really don’t think he needs to worry about it

2:39 it’s just fun to think about in the spirit of Halloween

2:40 It’s much more likely that the sounds are coming from an axe murderer in his closet

\--

2:40 yes, exactly. One day I’ll go up to his room and find - oops - off with his head!

2:41 RIP Flynn

2:41 cause of death: Surprise axe murderer

****  
  


**that loser**

October 12, 3:42 pm

3:42

3:42 look who’s back

\--

3:43 cute

\--

3:43 I don’t know what he’s doing in my yard. Go away, Fox, this is not your home

\--

3:44 maybe he lived here before the subdivision was built and got confused.  Maybe he thinks this IS his home.

\--

3:44 he should go to your place instead ‘cause you’re a fox

\--

3:44 … ???

4:44 was that an attempt at flirting with me?

\--

3:45 ok I tried

\--

3:45 you’re such a loser oh my god.

3:45 you should stick to quoting poetry. it’s cliche but at least not as cringey

\--

3:46 well at least I try

\--

3:46 and what’s that supposed to mean?

\--

3:47 never mind. I just got home and I have homework to do.

\--

3:47 no, I want to know what you mean. at least you try? as in I don’t?

\--

3:48 I don’t want to do this now, Yuri.

\--

3:48 too bad.  Say what’s on your mind

3:50 I’m going to keep messaging you until you answer

3:51 the beep of a new message is going to bother you

3:52 boop

3:53 beep. how’s the homework concentration going?

\--

3:53 you are so immature

\--

3:53 what did you mean, ‘at least I try’.  

\--

3:54 I mean that sometimes it seems like I’m the only one who acknowledges we’re more than friends now

\--

3:54 I don’t screw my friends

\--

3:55 sometimes it feels like you just see me as a good friend who also sleeps with you

\--

3:55 isn’t that what a boyfriend is? best friend + sexual stuff

\--

3:56 there’s more to it than that. You know I love Estelle and all the others, but it’s not the same.  My love for you is much stronger than just friends.

3:57 Yuri… I don’t just love you, I’m IN love with you

3:57 there’s a difference.  but sometimes I feel like there isn’t for you.  

\--

3:58 dammit Flynn

3:58 you know you’re important to me

\--

3:59 Repede is important to you.

\--

4:00 what are you interrogating me for?! what do you want me to say?

4:00 you know I’ve never been into valentines and roses and romantic crap

\--

4:01 I know that.

4:01 but am I your boyfriend, or am I your friend with benefits?

4:02 because sometimes it feels like we’re not on the same page in this relationship.

\--

4:02 boyfriend. we’ve talked about this

4:03 are you expecting me to doodle hearts all over my binder and write ‘Mr Yuri Scifo’ in pink gel pen

\--

4:04 No.  I’m not asking you to change. I know you’re not into grand romantic gestures, I just want some confirmation every now and again that you feel the same way about me that I do about you.

4:05 You’ve never once told me you love me.

\--

4:05 I say I love you all the time

\--

4:06 a quick “wow I love you” when I bring over a pizza isn’t the same.

4:06 you say that to Judy just as often.

\--

4:07 Ok.  I love you

\--

4:07 not now Yuri.  

\--

4:08 “tell me you love me” “I love you” “no not like that”

4:08 make up your damn mind

\--

4:09 you know what I mean.

4:09 I’ve got homework to do.

\--

4:10 fine, go make out with a text book

4:10 maybe it will be a better boyfriend than I apparently am

**Estelle**

October 15, 1:11pm

1:11 Hi, Yuri

1:11 Where has Flynn been?  Is he ok?

\--

1:11 he’s fine. why?

\--

1:12 I haven’t seen him in a couple of days. are you guys fighting?

\--

1:12 why do you say that?

\--

1:12 because it’s weird that you guys haven’t gotten together for lunch in a few days.

\--

1:12 ok we had a bit of an argument

\--

1:12 Yuri, what did you do? >=(

\--

1:13 me?! why do you automatically assume it was me?

\--

1:13 because I know you

\--

1:13 everyone says that… am I really that predictable?

\--

1:13 so what happened?

\--

1:14 nothing really.  we just had a disagreement about the best way to express affection

\--

1:14 oh so he’s mad at you for being a cold fish?

\--

1:14 I am not!

1:14 and where did you even learn that term?

\--

1:14 what?  I read!

1:15 maybe you should spice things up with bondage or something

\--

1:15 Estelle!

\--

1:15 50 Shades wasn’t very well written but it was interesting in many ways

\--

1:15 I don’t even want to think about you reading that…

1:16 anyway, it wasn’t serious.  Flynn and I bicker all the time. just give him some time to cool off and we’ll be back to normal

\--

1:16 if you’re sure.

**that loser**

October 16, 5:23pm

5:23 were you in my room?

\--

5:23 no, why?

5:23 and hello to you too

\--

5:24 some things aren’t how I left them this morning.

\--

5:24 I haven’t been to your place.  What things are moved?

\--

5:25 The pens on my desk are out of order, my clock is too far back on the nightstand, and my pillow is flipped over

\--

5:25 are you sure you remember exactly how things were? those changes seem pretty insignificant

5:26 no, wait, I know you. you’d notice if everything was shifted half an inch to the left

\--

5:27 I just like to be organized

\--

5:27 or you have complex

\--

5:38 whatever. the point is, it looks like someone moved my stuff around and I figured it was you

\--

5:38 I’m innocent. probably your housemate. did you lock your door?

\--

5:38 admittedly no. I usually don’t bother while I’m at school.  What would the asshole be doing in here though?

\--

5:39 maybe he wanted revenge for you complaining about him to the landlord and knew that shifting your things around would irritate you.  

5:39 I mean, that’s what I’d do to piss you off if it were me

5:39 not that I’ve ever thought about this

\--

5:40 of course not. But yeah, that’s probably it. I won’t mention it to him.  I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it worked.  

\--

5:40 good plan.

\--

5:41 and Yuri… about last Monday…

\--

5:41 forget about it

 

****  
  


**that loser**

October 21, 2:23am

2:23 You’re on Netflix again, aren’t you?

\--

2:23 I don’t have to sit here and let you judge me

2:23 I found some old disaster movies. they’re great

\--

2:24 You should be asleep, Yuri

\--

2:24 So should you. Wind storm keeping you up? You usually sleep like a log

\--

2:25 no, it was my asshole housemate on his motorcycle again.

2:25 I swear he modified it just to be louder.

2:25 Guess he wanted the entire neighbourhood to know how big his dick is...

\--

2:25 aw, my poor Aurora

\--

2:25 who?

\--

2:26 Sleeping Beauty. geeze, Flynn, don’t you even know your Disney princesses?

\--

2:26 I must have forgotten some time between watching them and growing the hell up

\--

2:26 how boring. anyway, did your landlord fix the draft issue?

\--

2:27 He tried. He said he found a small opening in the eaves where squirrels might be getting in and he boarded that up from the outside. I still hear stuff from the walls though, so they must be getting in another way

2:27 He did fix the closet door, though.  Got new hinges.  It hasn’t swung open on its own yet, so fingers crossed

\--

2:28 That’s something at least.  

2:28 assuming it’s not a ghost pushing it open

\--

2:28 there’s no such thing as ghosts

2:29 don’t joke about that though

\--

2:29 you’re actually getting freaked out, aren’t you?

\--

2:29 don’t be silly

2:30 ok… maybe a little bit. I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched in here.  I know its just paranoia, and probably stress because of midterms, but…

\--

2:30 you’re right, you’re just being paranoid. you can always give me a call if things go pear-shaped, though.

\--

2:31 thanks, Yuri.

\--

2:31 anyway, what are you doing now that you’re wide-awake?  Want some Netflix recs?

\--

2:32 I’m trying to find the old tenant on Facebook. maybe he knows something about a rodent problem or where that door in the closet leads

\--

2:32 any luck?

\--

2:32 I found his old profile but he hasn’t updated it since last summer.

\--

2:32 is it public? can you see his statuses?

\--

2:33 yeah.  I skimmed through but there’s nothing about weird noises or ghosts or whatever. a complaint about the closet, but that’s it.

2:33 his last update is kind of weird.  it just says ‘everything’s ready to go. I can’t wait.’

\--

2:34 everything ready meaning his prep for moving out I guess?

2:34 what minimal moving out he did at least

\--

2:34 that’s my best guess.  It looks like he abandoned facebook after that, though.  

2:35 it’s like he just… vanished.

2:35 sorry, I’m starting to get paranoid again.

\--

2:35 hey I have an idea. I think what you need is a chance to unwind.  this Sat., let's grab some beers and hike out to Princess Point. spend the afternoon by the lake. it’ll be great

\--

2:36 ...through the forest?

\--

2:36 something wrong with that? We’ve hiked that trail before

\--

2:36 Right. sorry, it’s late and I’m a bit spooked. That sounds fun, but for now I’m going to try to get some sleep.

\--

2:37 let me know if you need a kiss to wake you up, Aurora

\--

2:37 very funny.  goodnight Yuri. love you.

\--

2:37 ‘night

****  
  


**Estelle**

October 24, 6:16pm

6:16 hi, Yuri! Are you back from your hike?

\--

6:18 yo!

6:18 yeah, we got back about fifteen minutes ago. Flynn’s taking a shower.

\--

6:18 did you guys have fun? :3

\--

6:19 yeah. there were some kids out at the point so Flynn got weird about drinking beer in front of them, haha

\--

6:19 kids hiked all that way too?

\--

6:20 nah, there’s a parking lot. we followed the hiking trail from behind the football field, but you can drive there from the east, too

6:20 actually, Flynn was kind of weird the whole time. he got all paranoid in the woods and said he felt like something was following us

\--

6:21 something? like what?

\--

6:21 no idea.  I asked but he just said he got a bad feeling.  Might have been a cat. one time in first year a stray cat followed us along the trail for a almost a kilometer.

6:22 he said he heard something in the bushes but I didn’t see anything but birds and a deer

6:22 he was really freaked, though, because he didn’t want to take the trail home and made us follow the road and walk back through neighbourhoods

\--

6:23 that’s weird.  It’s not like Flynn to be skittish.

\--

6:23 I know.  I’m not quite sure what to make of this.

\--

6:24 Maybe he needs a break from school

6:24 after midterms are over, you guys can take a romantic getaway on a weekend or something

\--

6:24 yeah, he might like that.  

6:25 oh, he’s back from his shower. we’re going to watch a movie

\--

6:25 oh? which one?

\--

6:25 Hunchback of Notre Dame.  I told him he needs to reconnect with Disney.

\--

6:26 oooo I love that one!  Have fun boys =D

\--

6:26 see you later.  

**Judy**

October 28, 7:09pm

7:09 Hey, Yuri, are we still on for the movie on Fri.?

\--

7:09 as long as you want to. Flynn even agreed to put down a textbook for once and hang out for once

\--

7:10 that’s nice.  so how’s his axe murderer situation going?  I haven’t seen him in ages it seems

\--

7:10 yeah, he’s been really preoccupied with school and stress about the squirrels or whatever.  He feels bad about not hanging out with you guys.

\--

7:11 have you told him about that old murder mystery from Germany where the family heard weird noises from the attic and stuff moved around and then a few days later they were found brutally murdered?

\--

7:11 I think you’d actually give him a panic attack if you told him that story

7:11 and how do you know about it anyway?

\--

7:12 Didn’t you know, Yuri?  secretly…

7:12 I WAS THE MURDERER

\--

7:13 damn I always knew I couldn’t trust you

\--

7:13 I’m hiding in Flynn’s closet with an axe right now, actually

\--

7:13 hey now I feel like I gotta tell you not to murder my boyfriend

\--

7:14 maybe I won’t if you ask nicely ;)

7:14 say please

\--

7:15 me?  beg?  

7:15 nah, you can have him.  nice knowing you Flynn.

\--

7:15 hahaha.  maybe I’ll spare him.  

7:16 ok, I’m off to do some homework. see you later

\--

7:16 see ya

****  
  


**that loser**

October 30, 11:44pm

11:44 yo! you home yet? Mulan is on Netflix if you want to continue your Disney re-education

\--

11:44 Yuri, never in history has ‘re-education’ held positive connotations

11:44 and I just walked in the front door, give me a minute

11:45 and also why are you on Netflix AGAIN?  I know for a fact you have a paper due on Monday

\--

11:45 that’s what Sunday evening was invented for

\--

11:45 I’m so tired of you.

\--

11:46 you know you love me

\--

11:46 sometimes I wonder =/

11:48 so my bedroom door is open

\--

11:48 did you close it before you left?

\--

11:49 yes

11:49 I’m so annoyed with my housemate.  I bet he was in here looking for something.

\--

11:50 is he home right now?

\--

11:50 Yeah, I heard him go into his room as I walked upstairs.  I’m going to bang on his door.

11:54 he’s pretending to be asleep -_-  

11:54 I knocked, shouted at him, and even opened the door but he’s got the light off and is his pretending to be asleep.  I just told him I knew he was awake and to stop screwing around in my room

11:55 eventually he nodded, so at least he got the message.  If he goes in there again, I’m calling my landlord.  

\--

11:55 man, that guy’s a douche

\--

11:56 Hey, check this out:

11:56

\--

11:56 what is it?

\--

11:56 it’s a key

\--

11:57 yeah, I got that, thanks

11:57 where’d it come from?

\--

11:57 it was just sitting on my floor by the closet door.  Asshole must have dropped it.

11:58 I wonder what it’s for

\--

11:58 hey… it was by your closet right? With that little door with the little keyhole?

\--

11:58 yeah….  

11:59 you think he found the key and wanted to explore before I got home?

\--

11:59 that would be my guess.  

11:59 so, you gonna check it out?

\--

11:59 I should wait until morning… but I’m too curious.

\--

_Saturday, October 31, 12:00_

12:00 awesome.  Keep me updated.  

\--

12:00 are you sure I’m not distracting you from your Disney princess marathon? :P

\--

12:00 I’m putting that off just for you. Aren’t I sweet?

12:01 seriously, though, I’m lounging in bed feeling pretty bored.  this is way more exciting.

\--

12:01 ok, I’m going to try the door.

12:02 bingo.

12:02 the door opened

\--

12:03 oh yeah??? what’s inside?

\--

12:03

12:03 not much

12:03 I’m going to check it out

\--

12:05 so??

\--

12:05 there’s really not much in here

12:05 I tried to take some pictures but it’s all dark and cramped. Pictures would just be blurry black blotches.  

\--

12:06 any signs of squirrels?

\--

12:07 not that I see, but I’m no animal expert and it’s hard to see with only my phone as a flashlight.  I don’t even know what signs I’d be looking for

12:08 there’s a narrow gap between the side of the house and the back of the closet.

12:08 I can’t see what’s on the other side.  phone light doesn’t reach that far

12:08 I think I can squeeze through it

\--

12:10 so??? you ok?

\--

12:10 be patient. it’s hard to text back here; it’s really cramped.

12:11 I just heard Asshole get up. HA, I knew he wasn’t asleep.

\--

12:11 ok, let me know when you’re on the other side

\--

12:13 fuck

\--

12:13 what?? what’s wrong???

\--

12:13

12:13 what the FUCK IS THIS

\--

12:14 what the hell? what’s that behind the beams?

\--

12:14 a sleeping bag

12:14 there are empty chip bags and some cup noodles too

12:14 shit

12:14 what the hell

\--

12:15 calm down. you don’t know how long that stuff’s been there.

\--

12:15 it sure as hell looks fresh to me

\--

12:15 maybe your landlord was doing work back here.

\--

12:16 yeah… sure….

12:16 it doesnt feel like it tho

12:16 im shaking this is realy freaking me out

\--

12:17 what are those papers on the floor?

\--

12:17 I feel sick

12:18 oh god

12:18 they’re all charcoal drawings

12:18 of me

\--

12:18 the fuck

\--

12:19 there’s a sketch of me sleeping, and one of us in the woods. they got the clothes we were wearing on the hike right

12:19 not all are me. lots are just

12:20 idk. macabre stuff. demons maybe? gore. weird doodles

12:20 oh god there are some really fucked up sketches of me...

12:21 Yuri im really freaked out

\--

12:22 calm down. get out of there and call the cops

\--

12:22 yeah. just give me a chance to stop shaking

12:23 what the fuck

12:23 I just heard my housemate’s motorcycle pull into the driveway

\--

12:24 isn’t he already home?

\--

12:24 i thoug

12:24 someones entering the attic

\--

12:25 it’s gotta be your housemate

\--

12:25 but hes outside!!!

12:25 fcuk fuck

\--

12:26 get out fo there

12:26 if someone was getting in while the door was wallpapered then there’s another exit

\--

12:26 i’m looking

12:27 hes coming 

\--

12:27 can you see who it is?

12:28: Flynn?

\--

12:28 oh god

\--

12:28 it’s gonna be ok

12:28 I mean it’s probably just a homeless squatter right?

12:29 what’s happening?

12:30 Flynn, what’s going on?

12:32 you’re freaking me out.  Answer me!

12:33 I’m calling 911

12:40 Police are on their way.  You’re going to be fine. Are you still there?

12:42 come on Flynn…

12:45 I can’t just sit here.  I’m on my way.  

12:45 Please answer me.

**Estelle**

October 31 9:13am

9:13 Yuri, what’s happening?

9:13 I heard there were police at Flynn’s house last night and now he won’t answer his phone.

9:13 He’s not hurt, is he?  I’m really worried.

\--

9:34 hey Estelle…

9:34 sorry for the late response. I didn’t sleep much last night.

\--

9:34 it’s ok.  What’s going on?

\--

9:36 A lot of stuff. It’s kind of overwhelming.  I’ll explain as well as I can.

9:36 You know how Flynn’s been complaining about weird stuff in his room?

\--

9:36 yes

\--

9:37 so… it turns out there was actually a person hiding in his house

9:37 I kept telling him not to worry about it and teasing him for being nervous…

9:37 he was hiding in the crawlspace behind Flynn’s room.

\--

9:37 oh my gosh

9:38 Yuri that’s terrifying

9:38 what happened?

\--

9:38 last night, Flynn found a key on his floor.  It led through that locked door in his closet.  so he went in a checked it out

9:39 he found the guy’s nest or whatever

9:39 he was texting me the whole time but then he heard the guy coming back.

9:40 he was scared.  I kept telling him he’d be ok but then he stopped answering me

9:40 I called 911

9:41 I kept promising he’d be fine.  

9:41 I couldn’t stand waiting so I booked it over there and arrived just after the cops.  They wouldn’t let me go inside so I had to stand on the curb and just wait.

9:42 his housemate was out there too, having a smoke. he was confused, didn’t know anything.

9:42 I kept checking my phone in the hope Flynn would contact me again

9:42 god Estelle.  I kept teasing him about this.  Judy and I were laughing about it. We thought

9:43 you know, who ACTUALLY thinks it could be something like this?

\--

9:43 this is horrible…

9:43 but Yuri, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known.

9:44 I really hope Flynn is ok…

\--

9:44 Cops searched the house.  they found a floorboard in the back area, and if you lift it there’s a ladder that goes all the way down behind the kitchen to the crawlspace under the house, and an exit from under there to the backyard

9:45 the cops searched the woods behind the house, but nothing

9:45 they tried to use dogs but they lost the trail in the wetlands

\--

9:45 I’m sure the police will find him

9:46 I mean, that’s their job, right?

9:46 it’ll be ok.

\--

9:46 I sure hope so.

****  
  


**that loser**

November 21, 11:36pm

11:36 where the fuck are you flynn

11:36 it’s been 3 weeks

11:37 I’m watching Netflix again. Aren’t I pathetic?

11:37 tell me I’m a loser for spending my sat night getn drunk alone and trying to find something on netflix

11:38 but your not gonna respon

11:38 BECAUSE YOURE FUCKING DEAD

11:38  maybe you’re not.  I don’t fuckign know

11:39 the cops found your shoe. you wanna explain that?

11:39 why was it soaked with blood INSIDE but none on the outside?

11:39 how the hell does that happen

11:40 why was it sitting in a pile of reeds by the marsh?

11:40 just answer your damn phone

11:56 ffuck flynnn.  wheurq the fuck are you

11:56 I love you

11:56 i never fucking trold you that

11:57 idk why nto. idk why i was sucha shit bf

11:57 i love you lik the sun loves th sky

11:57 you ned to anwer you fuckin phone so i can tlell you

11:57 i nevr told you in person and ilm so fucking sorru

11:58 even now im only doing this caus im drunk but its still true

11:58 I love you so mcuh flynn.

11:59 please com eback

\--

_Sunday, November 21, 12:00_

12:00 goodnight Yuri.  love you.  


End file.
